


No Going Back Now

by UselessLesbian1698



Series: Supercat Week [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Supercat Week, post episode 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to the observatory with Cat and Carter Kara outs herself in way she can't explain away</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back Now

It had been a few months since Cat had confronted Kara with the knowledge she was aware the younger woman was Supergirl and Kara had somehow managed to make both versions of herself appear in her office at the same time. And while Cat had pretended to be convinced and let it drop at the time, she didn’t buy it. Not for a second. After all she knew that Supergirl worked with a government organization that pretended to be the FBI but clearly wasn’t, and if they had a device that could contain Leslie and her electricity based powers then it wouldn’t be a large leap to say they had a device that could make it possible for both Supergirl and her assistant to be in the same room together.

But she pretended to believe the whole charade, simply to give Kara piece of mind and as selfish as it probably made her secretly she was glad to be able to keep her assistant-turned confidant-close. Since the encounter the two had been spending more and more time together both at the office and outside of work. And as much as Cat loved to pretend that she didn’t care she was actually enjoying getting to know the blonde woman better. She had even allowed Kara to watch Cater more often when she was called away and it was obvious the two of them had grown close. So close in fact that more and more Kara was being invited on trips and to events that would have normally been just Cat and her son. And Cat didn’t mind a single bit, in fact she was starting to look forward to these weekly outings.

For today’s outing they were headed to the National City Observatory. The observatory would be unveiling a new exhibit on the top level this evening and Cat had secured for the three of them to have it all to themselves-as well as the rest of the building-for a few hours before the party this evening. Cater had been so excited when she told him they were going to see it he hadn’t stopped talking about it all week and Kara so it seems was just as excited.

They sat in the back of Cat’s limo and the CEO couldn’t help but smile at how Carter and Kara were excitedly talking about what they wanted to see when they got there. Recently Carter had asked if she and Kara were dating and Cat honestly hadn’t known how to respond. She had thought about it on occasion before but recently she had begun to see her assistant in a new light, she was kind, compassionate, incredibly smart and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. At first this had worried Cat that she only began to seriously see Kara this way because she was Supergirl-even if she wouldn’t admit it-but as she spent more time with Kara she found her feelings growing _despite_ the fact that Kara was Supergirl. Not because of it. Or maybe Kara really wasn’t Supergirl, and Cat was only hoping she was the hero because during the occasions she had spent in the superhero’s presence talking on her balcony she got a warm feeling in her chest similar to the one she felt while around Kara. And Cat hated how it made her feel like she was being pulled in different directions. Two different side of her waring for different outcomes.

So Cat had told Carter no they weren’t dating and asked why he thought that, she was surprised by the answer he gave. The boy had looked her straight in the eyes and replied _“It seems like she makes you really happy. You’re more relaxed when she’s around and you smile and laugh a lot more. And that one time last month when I was at the office with you for a few day because the school was closed and she took a sick day but you knew she was playing hooky you were really sad and stressed. But when she came back the next day you were smiling and not as "heartless" as you pretend to be when you’re at work. And anyone can see you make her just as happy. She also does this thing when you’re not looking where she stares at you and gives you these really sweet, sappy looks. kinda like a puppy. I think you to would be good together.”_

Her son had gone on to ask if she liked Kara or as he put it “ _ya know, like like”_. To which she answered honestly and told him yes, but she didn’t think it would work out. The conversation ended with Cat swearing that if the chance came up to date Kara she would take it.

“Mrs. Grant?” She was pulled from her musings by the very subject of her thoughts. Cat only then realized she had been staring at the other woman and Kara looked up to meet her eyes and ducked her eyes down with a small smile, an attractive blush covering her face as she fiddled with her glasses in that adorably annoying way.

“Mrs. Grant? We’re here.” Kara called gesturing to the door her son had left open behind him in his haste to get inside.

“Yes, I can see that.” Cat brushed off before following her son to see the director of the observatory waiting for them. She looked over at Carter and Kara who were both grinning and then up at the observatory, a smirk on her face. “Well, let’s get going then.”

* * *

 

“Really,” Cat remarked to Kara as they followed after Carter as he moved around the roof of the building, looking at all the displays. “This place is more of a museum with an observatory on top than just a plain observatory.”

“Yes but that gets to be quite a mouthful.” Kara looked over at a display case that housed fallen meteors. “So I can see why they stuck with just observatory.”

“Wow, look at the view!” Carter said from where he was near the railing. The roof itself was several stories off the ground but the back of the building where he was standing had a straight drop of at least a hundred feet that allowed for a beautiful view of  the sun setting over National City.

“Be careful, Dear.” Cat called to Carter who nodded as he moved to a telescope set into the railing.

She turned to see Kara had left her side and walked over to an exhibit set into the wall that seemed to be a computer that allowed the user to scan a live feed of outer space and zoom in for better views of the planets and stars. Cat slowly made her way over as Kara hesitantly reached out to the keyboard and typed a series of numbers in before hitting enter. Coordinates maybe? Immediately the image began to shift and zoom and Cat carefully watched the look of sadness on Kara’s face as the image settled for a region of space that was empty except for what appeared to be a few large jagged asteroids. She couldnt help but notice the tint of green to the ragged edges.

“Looking for something?” Cat called, softly placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder. The younger girl whipped her head around to look at her, smile back in place but something sad and dark in her eyes.

“Oh no just checking out the new exhibit.” She looked past Cat over at Carter and Cat felt a ball of lead fall into her stomach at the look of horror that formed on the other woman's face. “CARTER!”

Cat whipped around to come face to face with every mother’s worst nightmare. Carter had wiggled his way up onto the railing and was trying to fix the telescope that had apparently gotten stuck, when he lost his balance and began to tilt backward. Kara whirled past her in a sprint toward the boy the second his name left her lips with Cat following, as fast as she possibly could toward her son.

“CARTER!” she cried reaching out for him.

“MOM!” he tried to right himself but it was too late. Cat couldn’t move fast enough as she watched her son topple backwards off the balcony and out of sight her heart dropping even further as her assistant followed with a swan dive over the railing not a second later.

“CARTER! KARA!” She reached the railing and looked over, dreading what she would see when suddenly a blue and red blur shot up toward the sky in front of her. Snapping her neck up she saw Supergirl-no, _Kara_ floating back down toward her with her son cradled safely in her arms. As soon as the other woman’s feet touched the floor Cat was at her side not waiting for Kara to set Carter down before she pulled her son into her arms, checking him over and finding him unharmed.

“Mom!” He cried throwing his arms round her, tears running down his face.

“Oh Carter, thank god you’re safe.” She exclaimed holding her son as tightly as possible. “I was so scared, sweet boy.”

 She kissed the top of his head and saw Kara in her supersuit-apparently she discarded her normal clothes on the way down-looking her son up and down intently. After a moment she breathed a sigh of relief. Cat remembered that X-ray vison was one of her powers as well, which was one other thing for her to be thankful for.

“He’s okay, nothing broke, nothing sprained, nothing bleeding.” Kara closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Carter and Cat from the other side. “You’re okay Buddy, you’re okay.” Cat didn’t know if Kara was trying to comfort Carter, Cat or herself but if she had to guess she would answer all of the above.

“I was so scared.” Carter wimpered softly burring his face in his mother’s shirt, his tears slowing. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Hey look at me,” Kara spoke firmly causing both Grant’s to look up at her in all her superhero glory. She reached out with one hand to gently wipe his tears. Carter’s eyes widened in shock as he stared, doe eyed up at his hero. “Carter, I would _never_ let something happen to you okay? You’re always safe with me. Got it?” She met Cat’s eyes. “Both of you.”

He nodded wordlessly still staring up at Kara. After a moment he found his voice. “Kara...you’re _Supergirl?”_

“Oh thank god.” Cat whispered quietly but neither one seemed to notice.

Kara answered Carter’s question with one of her own. “That’s not important, what _is_ important Carter, is what were you thinking when you climbed up there?”

The star struck look left his face and he sheepishly looked down. “The telescope got stuck and wouldn’t move so I thought if I pushed it from the other side I could get it unstuck.”

Cat gripped her son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Carter Grant that was foolish and you know it, if you needed help you could have asked Kara or I.  Don’t you _ever_ do something like that again, do you understand me?”

Carter nodded again and leaned into both women’s embrace again before piping up. “Kara what happened to your clothes? And you’re glasses?”

“Oh, I ripped them off when I jumped after you, it’s difficult to turn sharply while flying without the cape, especially with a passenger.” She reached behind her with one hand to grab said cape and tickle Carter’s chin, making him giggle; before wrapping it around the three of them.

“Had a lot of passengers, have you?” Cat trying and failing to act like she didn’t care about the answer.

“No, only emergency rescues and my sister a few times...and you, that time you interviewed me.” She met Cat’s eyes with a tender smile, causing a new feeling to settle in her chest. Apparently having Kara’s identity confirmed had put the waring side of her mind to rest, allowing for that space to now be occupied by nothing than how the other woman made her feel.

“I don’t consider that me flying _with you_ so much as you flying with my car, that I happened to be inside.” Kara grinned mischievously at the memory but cleared her throat, switching topics.

“So, I don’t know about you two but I’m about ready to leave. What do you say?”

Carter agreed but first Cat had one question. “When we arrived my assistant was with us and since you said you ripped your clothes off I imagine they’re at the bottom of the cliff and unsalvageable?” Kara nodded. “So how exactly do you recommend we leave if everyone will see Supergirl with us and my assistant suddenly missing?”

“I thought of that actually. Either, you and carter can have your driver take you home and I can fly back to my place. Ooooor...” Kara grinned back at her with excitement. “You send your driver off without you and I fly you both home.”

“Oh can we mom?! pleeease?!” Carter looked up with her practically bouncing with excitement.

“Hmm I don’t know, my last experience wasn’t very pleasant. I don’t know if I’m looking to repeat it.” She placed a hand on her chin and pretended to contemplate it when Kara used the arm she still had wrapped around Cat to pull her closer.

“It won’t be like that this time. Back then I made the trip a little rockier than it needed to be because how snarky you were at work that day but-“

“I knew it!” Cat growled softly smacking her on the shoulder.

“ _But,_ ” Kara pressed on. “This time I’ll have you both in my arms and you’ll be able to hold on. I promise I won’t let anything happen to either of you.” Kara looked into her eyes so earnestly and with such compassion Cat was surprised she was ever able to refuse those sky blue eyes anything.

“Well I suppose that would be alright then.” Cat grinned back, causing Cater to let out a cheer and Kara’s smile to grow even bigger. “But when we get there you and I are going to have a talk about how you tried to trick me.”

“Tried? I Think I succeeded.” Kara’s grin was smug now.

“Oh please, I didn’t believe you for a second. I don’t know how you pulled it off-and I’ll admit it was a good try-but I knew that Supergirl you had show up in my office wasn’t really you. I just let it drop because I had no proof, at the time at least.”

“How?” Kara was stunned, she could tell the difference between when Cat was telling the truth or lying and right now she was being completely honest. The other woman had known all along and kept her secret.

“There was something...off around the edges of that Supergirl, like the image was shifting and couldn’t quite settle. I barely noticed it and only when you were standing side by side. Plus, she held herself differently, spoke differently than you do when you wear the suit. Not to mention that whenever there’s an emergency you still turn up missing from work and come back disheveled. Really dear, you aren’t as subtle as you think.”

Kara smiled and shook her head before adjusting her hold on Cat and Carter. “Alright then, come here and hold on tight.” Making sure she had them securely she lifted off from the roof and sped off toward the Grant Residence.

“This is amazing!” Carter shouted looking around, trying to take in everything he could. Kara’s eyes were fixed on Cat who had a look of stunned awe on her face, the setting sun hitting her in a way that made her gorgeous hazel eyes glow and her hair shine like spun gold.

“No wonder you never drive,” Cat whispered. “It’s beautiful up here.”

“Yeah it is.” Kara replied not looking away but blushing a deep scarlet when Cat turned to look at her. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She ducked her head but as she turn her eyes forward she couldn't help but notice the color and slight smile on Cat’s face either. Maybe Cat knowing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

Once they had landed at the Grant Residence Cat had demanded that Kara stay for dinner, both to thank her and so that Kara could explain herself to Cat afterwards. Once dinner was over and Carter had gone off to bed feeling like he was about to drop, Cat had lead Kara to her personal den and set about fixing herself a drink.

“So how did you do it?” She asked once they were both settled at opposite ends of the couch. She never though she would have Kara in her supersuit sprawled in such a relaxed way across one end of her couch, but here she was. And Cat would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the sight. “How did you make it look like you and Supergirl were two different people? Some fancy gizmo from that agency you work with? A Kryptonian Jedi mind trick of sorts?”

Kara wanted to be as honest as she could with Cat but at the same time refused to out J’onn as a shape shifting Martian, so she settled for something in the middle. “Yes, the agency I work with helped with supplying a something that could recreate a copy of me in the suit so you could see us both in the office. I thought it was pretty good, but apparently it wasn’t good enough to fool the great Cat Grant.”

Cat seemed to accept this answer and moved on. “Why the trick? Why not just accept that I knew and leave Catco to go work with your government friends?”

“I thought about it. I could have left to join them and it would have been fine but...working at Catco, James, Winn...you, that’s all more important to me then I think you understand.” Kara shyly met Cat’s eyes. “As strange as it sounds it’s what keeps me human, it grounds me, reminds me why I put on the suit, what I fight for. And I thought if I didn’t convince you of that...” She trailed off and looked at the floor.

“You thought I was going to expose you?” Cat spoke softly. Kara nodded. It wasn't an out of line assumption, she was known as The Queen of All Media for a reason after all. “Do you still think that?”

“Back then I was certain if you ever found out for sure that you would, after all Supergirl’s secret identity would be the scoop of the decade. But now,” Kara met Cat’s eyes again and smiled. “I think my secret’s safe with you.”

Cat stared into Kara’s eyes and waited for a beat before responding. “That’s very trusting of you.”

“Am I wrong?” Kara challenged not looking away.

“No,” Cat smiled and took a sip of her drink. “You’re not wrong. I did think about it but as time passed I realized that even if I ever obtained proof that you were Supergirl I wouldn’t publish it. The world doesn’t need to know who Supergirl is, it just needs to know that she’s out there. Watching over them. Knowing that you could be anywhere brings more security and peace of mind to a person’s mind then knowing who you really are ever could. And besides, you’re entitled to have a life beyond The Cape, Kara. You should be able to take it off, put on your glasses and just be Kara Danvers for a while.”

Kara’s smile was almost blinding. “Thank you Mrs. Grant,” Kara reached out and and took the other woman’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “That means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Oh please,” Cat rolled her eyes but squeezed back. “If I know your secret identity then you’re allowed to call me Cat. Outside of the office, that is.”

“Cat.” Kara’s smile widened. She liked how the named rolled off her tongue and couldn’t help but notice how the other woman’s breath caught when she said it. “Sooo, does this mean I’m allowed to keep my job?”

“Yes it does, but on one condition.” Her voice was stern and she gave Kara a look that said there would be no negotiating on the subject. “If anything-and I mean _anything_ -comes up that requires Supergirl’s attention, anything from a fender bender to a kitten up a tree you will not ask permission, you will not make an excuse for me, you will simply leave work and do what needs to be done, understood?”

Kara was nodding frantically as she sprung up from the couch and pulled Cat up into a crushing embrace. “Oh thank you Cat! Rao it's such a relief that I don’t have to leave Catco.”

Cat gasped in surprise at how quickly she found herself plucked from her couch and almost protested but instead sunk into the embrace, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and let out a sigh. “There’s no need to thank me Kara, I don’t think it would be possible for me to find another assistant that came anywhere close to your level.”

“Kara giggled. “Well I might have a bit of an advantage since I can super heat your lattes with my eyes and hear you in the elevator fifteen stories down.”

“Mmmmh, Now it’s all coming together.” Cat teased before she pulled back slightly, her face becoming serious again. “But Kara about earlier today, I never said thank you. You saved my son’s life, if you weren’t there...”

Cat couldn’t bear to finish the thought as tears sprung to her eyes.

“Hey,” Kara spoke gently as she moved one arm from around Cat’s waist to wipe the tears away. “Don’t think about that, okay? The important thing is I _was_ there and Carter is perfectly fine-if not a little more wary of rooftops now. He is safe upstairs in his bed, asleep where I can hear his heart beating just as steadily as it was when we picked him up from school today. Okay? Carter is okay, and so are you.”

Kara pulled her close again, tucking the smaller woman’s head under her chin. “I would never let anything happen to either of you.”

She continued to hold Cat close until her breathing and heartbeat returned to normal and the other woman pulled back slightly but didn’t step out her arms. She watched as the other woman reached up to softly trace the crest on her suit.

“You’ve done so much for me Kara, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you.” She smiled softly and met Kara eyes. There it was, that look that made Kara feel like she could move mountains as easily as she did cars. Kara suddenly felt a boldness come over and decided to take a massive gamble that if she was wrong could destroy her and cat’s relationship and if she was right...well, she really hoped she was right. She reached up and placed her hand on Cat’s cheek, her thumb gently running along her cheekbone.

“It’s like I said Cat,” She whispered, her eyes darting down to Cat’s lips, the other woman tilting her head up slightly. “I’’ll always be here for you, as your assistant and Supergirl.” She leaned in closer to whisper against Cat’s lips. “I’d do anything for you.”

"And what if I don't just want Supergirl? Or only my assistant?" Cat murmured. "What if I want Kara Danvers and everything that comes with her instead?"

"Then I'm yours." And with that Kara closed the gap between them and kissed her boss softly on the lips. She didn’t even have a second to panic that she might have made the wrong move when Cat responded enthusiastically kissing her back and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, Kara’s going around her waist. The two lost track of how long they stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms trading soft kisses and smiles but after a time Cat pulled back breathless and positively beamed up at Kara. Suddenly Kara remember something from earlier that she hadn’t have the chance to ask about.

“So Cat,” She grinned as she ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair softly. “Earlier when Carter realized I was Supergirl you said “Oh thank god.”. At first I thought you were relieved Carter was safe but he had been fine for a while when you said it, which means it was about something else. Care to explain?”

Cat blushed and averted her gaze. “I had hoped you hadn’t heard that.”

“Yeah, people tend to forget I have super hearing for some reason. Sooooo,” her grin widened. “What did you mean?”

Cat straightened up and met Kara’s eyes, a smirk gracing her features. “Well Kara, now that you’ve _finally_ come out of the superhero closet, why don’t you join me for dinner tomorrow night and I’ll tell you all about it?”

“I’d love too.” Kara leaned down to reconnect their lips once again, humming into the kiss when cat nipped at her lip. By Rao was she was glad she had been right.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I know it's late but here's day 7, I haven't decided if i'm going to do creators choice yet.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
